Two Worlds Collide
by nikkuuhhyy
Summary: He's a small town boy. She's a city girl. He's Prince Charming material. She's Hollywood's Rebel Child. TAYLENA. NILEY. STEMI.
1. INTRO

He's a small town boy. She's a city girl.  
He was separated from his mom at the early age of eight.  
She grew up almost like her parents never existed.  
He was forced to live with his drunkard father.  
She was out partying and getting drunk almost every night.  
He's Prince Charming.  
She's Hollywood's Rebel Child.  
He's a sweetheart.  
She was considered heartless.  
He had a dream to reach.  
She had something to prove.  
He left home without his father noticing.  
She left home with a bon voyage party.  
Two different people living two different lives.  
What happens when their paths cross in Julliard?  
One thing is for sure, everything changes when...

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE.**

**

* * *

**

**CAST:**

**Louise Andrea Buffett **is played by **_Selena Gomez_**

**John David Cooper** is played by **_Taylor Lautner_**

**Lena Juliet Nickelson** is played by **_Demi Lovato_**

**Angelo Jesse Stafford** is played by **_Nick Jonas_**

**Charlie Brianna Kennedy** is played by **_Miley Cyrus_**

**Mark Baron Porter** is played by **_Sterling Knight_**

And more!


	2. CHAPTER 1

The song "Spotlight" by Usher and Gucci Mane kept playing over and over again. She thought it was just her dreaming when she realized that the sound came from her cellphone. She reached out in front of her, trying to find her cellphone without opening her eyes. To no avail, she couldn't find it. She tried looking for the side table with her hands but was surprised to drop one of her hands on the side of what seemed like the high part of the couch. Her other hand dropped on the floor causing her to open her eyes and sit up in shock. She opened her eyes and groaned as she felt her head ache badly. She then plummeted back down as she felt her hand bag under her head. She reached inside it and finally found her phone. Without looking at who it was, she answered the phone. **"Urrgghh." **She said as the person on the other line kept shouting. **"Mom? Is... that you?"** She asked as she recognized the voice on the other line. It was her mom. If her head wasn't aching that much, she would've opened her eyes in shock. _"__**What the hell was that Louise Andrea Buffett?! Why are you in TMZ?! What's with all the pictures and videos of you drunk, partying, making out with this... this... heir of whatever company. And that outfit. God. Why are you wearing... that that skimpy outfit?!**__"_ It was her mom alright. As much as she missed her mom, she couldn't believe that she was accusing her of being drunk, partying, and making out. The voice she heard faded as a deeper voice, she was assuming was her father, started to speak. _"__**Lou, I want to understand you. You know that. But, what's the difference of sending you further when you do the same things? I thought you were there to study?**__"_ Her father asked, calmer than her mom obviously. She was still in shock with how they judged her, as she tried to think of what to say. **"Dad, what are you talking about? I... stayed at my suite all night."** She reasoned out as she changed her position, and was now facing the ceiling with her eyes still closed.

She placed her hand on her top and was shocked to feel sequins. She thought she was just fooling herself, and searched her top with her hands. She was wearing something with sequins. That realization made her open her eyes wide. _**OH MY GOSH**__._ She thought as her head suddenly ached again. She groaned and almost forget that she was talking to someone on the phone. _"__**Lou, are you still there?**__"_ **"Oh, dad. Ugh... I... have to... go. I'll call you later."** She told him as she sat hanged up the phone. She sat right up, holding her forehead with one of her hands as she did. **"Crap!" **She screamed as she pushed back her hair. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her head was aching too much for her eyes to stay open. **"Pearl. Pearl."** She called out as one of her maids approached her. **"Please get me some Tylenol or something. Whatever. Just please make sure my head ache disappears soon."** She said with an annoyed tone of voice. She couldn't believe that she actually gone out last night and partied. She couldn't remember anything at all except for some parts like when one of her friends from L.A came to visit her. She remembered logging out of the school chat room because the girl claimed to be leaving for L.A the next day, and that she just wanted to talk. She tried to keep her eyes open, looking for things that will help her remember what came next when she saw a bottle of tequila on the floor. She gasped as she remembered drinking a lot of tequila inside her suite with her friend last night. _**Or was it just me who drank a lot.**_ She thought as she bit her lip. She couldn't remember anything after that, and just assumed that she was drunk. Probably her friend changed her clothes and forced her to party. Everything's a blur. She shook her head as she felt quite disappointed of herself. _**Great. Just great. Now, I'm also NYC's Wild Child.**_ She thought as she covered her face with her hands. Pearl came back, without anything that might cure the pain she was feeling. She raised her eyebrows and was about to make a comment when Pearl suddenly spoke. _"__**Ma'am, you have a visitor. Shall I send--**__"_ She cut her off and said: **"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Send whoever that is in. Just make sure that person isn't part of the paparazzi or whatever."** She motioned her to leave as she leaned back on the couch. She started to wonder who that person could be, and what would be that person's intention on visiting her.

* * *

_My name is Louise Andrea Buffett. You can call me L.A. And this? This is my life. I'm eighteen years old. I was born in Texas, grew up in Los Angeles, and I now reside in New York City. You might've recognized that face from tabloids, magazines, newspapers, and gossip shows. Yes, I'm Hollywood's Rebel Child. My grand father is the infamous Warner Alexander Buffett -- billionaire CEO of Berthine Wishaway. My parents, well, all I can say is that they give Brangelina a run for their money. Yes, my parents are both big time actors in Hollywood. They're the perfect couple. Who would've thought they'd end up having a daughter like me right? Well, I guess you can't always have the perfect life._

_I'm not really a bad person. I'm not a brat either. Really, I'm not. I don't intend on destroying my parents reputation and making a bad name for myself before I even have my own career. Let's just say that everybody has their reasons for everything. And despite not being like everybody, in that part of my life. I'm very much like everybody else. For me, the reason is I want to have my parents' attention. Causing problems and making scenes everywhere gets them to have time for me. Even if it's just to scold me, some time is better than no time at all. Now, let's not get into why don't I just act like America's Sweetheart. Trust me, I tried and it didn't work._

_You might be wondering, what exactly made Hollywood's Rebel Child go to New York? Well, I decided to grow up and finally try being on the good side. Hopefully finish college with a nice degree with an acting career ahead of me. Of course, making my parents proud along the way too. The time off from my family might just do me good. I mean, I would be busy studying and not getting attention. Hopefully._

* * *

**_  
_So that was the end of Chapter 1. I'm on the process of doing Chapter 2. I hope you liked it though. Okay, so let's throw in some questions. Do you have any idea who that visitor could be? What happened at the school chat room? Has L.A met J.D yet? All that and more next chapter! Just so you know, I wrote this originally for a roleplay I'm a part of. I just decided to make a complete story out of it just to see where my writing and muse leads me. Don't worry, there will be loads of Taylena in this story since they're currently my favorite ship. LOL. But I promise there will be Niley too. I just have to get my muse kicking. (:  
**

**xoxo  
-P **


End file.
